Holidays
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome has been have a rather difficult time during the past few holidays. Can Sesshoumaru find a way to help her?


This is for the Christmas exchange set up by Momo desu and written for LC Rose. Happy holidays all.

OoOoO

Kagome giggled lightly as she swung her legs back and forth. She was very eager for the upcoming holidays to arrive. After all, Christmas was a time of giving and receiving! She loved the spirit it brought with it the most though. Her companions had found the holiday somewhat strange though and it brought much controversy up between herself and Miroku seeing as the holiday was part of a different religion then his own.

Kagome's shoulders slumped and her legs stopped their swinging at the argument that had broken out between herself and Miroku on this topic. She had never seen him quiet this angry. But his devotion to his religion astounded her as well as made her slightly jealous. How could he have such faith when everything seemed to be crumbling down around him? She could only listen to Miroku as he all but yelled at her for her beliefs.

Kagome tilted her head back to observe the mostly obscured moon. The night was gloomy and the stars had hidden their faces from those on the earth. It was only October right now, Halloween hadn't even passed quiet yet and still she was already planning for Christmas. Another giggle escaped her throat at the thought. She didn't know why but she had already begun to compose a list of gifts that she wished to give everyone.

Her own mother had goggled at the long list that she had already compiled. Turning to Kagome she had asked, "How are you going to get these through the well?"

Kagome had simply replied that she would bring them over in multiple trips so as to get them there not only on time but so that she would have enough money over time to simply buy a few at a time instead of when right before she needed to have them for.

Kagome had been lucky enough that the villagers had been so kind as to give her a hut of her own and had begun to store supplies in there so that she didn't have to carry around as much and

also so that she could have the items she might need in the feudal era instead of having to go to the future only resulting in arguing with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha on the other hand had scoffed at the villagers for doing so and had asked why it was necessary for Kagome to have one when she was never there. Kagome was always either home or on the road searching for the jewel shards so how was she expected to keep up with the maintenance of the hut that they had gifted her with.

Shaking her head Kagome turned her attention toward the up coming holiday of Halloween. Kagome had decided that she was going to dress up as Yura of the hair, red comb and everything. When she had told Inuyasha what she was dressing as he had blown a fuse! She had already picked out her outfit and everything. She really couldn't understand Inuyasha's reaction to it though. What was going through that pea sized brain of his?

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru stood just out of sight of his brother in the shadows and just across from the miko's yellow monstrosity of a bag when he noticed a piece of black leather sticking out of the opening. Now what was the miko doing with black leather? Slipping silently around the clearing he stuck to the shadows until he could reach out and pluck the black garment from the bag.

Drawing his arm back to himself he slid further back into the shadows until he was sure that his half brother would not be able to find him he shook out the garment only for his mouth to drop open in shock. Was the miko going to actually wear this?

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over as he imagined he miko dressed in the skimpy black leather dress that dipped down to show off a massive amount of cleavage and more leg then her current skirt could ever pray to show.

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome walked swiftly back into the clearing in which she and her friends had chosen to camp and settled down by her bag only to pull it to her and gasp. Her costume! It was gone?! Where could it have gone?! Frantically she began to dig through her bag never noticing the presence that made itself known.

"You know miko; I would never have thought you to be someone who would wear leather."

The cold voice had her bolting up right in shock. Staring up at the daiyoukai she quivered what was he doing here? A better question would have to be why did he mention leather? "Leather?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

Sesshoumaru smirked and held up his hand displaying her Halloween costume. "Indeed miko who would have thought that you had a thing for leather."

Without thinking Kagome snatched her costume out of Sesshoumaru's hand and stuffed it into her bag. "What I have a thing for is none of your business."

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome twirled around in front of her full length mirror and giggled. The outfit was perfect. She had even managed to find a spell that would allow her to grow her hair back to the way it was. She had had it cut short just as she remembered Yura's being and couldn't wait to see her friend's reactions! Inuyasha would blow a fuse for sure!

Grinning Kagome raced out of the house while throwing a black silk backpack over her shoulders and dropping into the well. Climbing out of the well she came face to face with Sesshoumaru who reached out and toyed with the short ends of her hair. "Well, well, well what have we here? Miko did you dress up just for me?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock and then closed only to open again indicating that he had caused her to be speechless.

(O)(Time Skip)(O)

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she moved toward the well. Inuyasha was being more of a pain in the ass then was usual. You mention bringing more food then add the fact that none of it was going to be ramen and he goes ballistic.

It had been nearly three weeks since Halloween and Kagome was more then ready to start prepping for Thanksgiving. She knew that it was an American holiday, but hey, she had a good friend that was an American exchange student who got her hooked on celebrating the day by cooking massive amounts of food.

Kagome could still remember her first attempt at cooking a Thanksgiving meal. Her mother had taken one look at her nearly destroyed kitchen, then at Kagome before she sighed and requested to know why Kagome had tried to cook with no prier cooking experience. Kagome had been five at the time and barely able to reach the stove top. For everything else Kagome had used a chair to reach the counter. While explaining her reason Kagome had burst out sobbing huge body sobs while tears running down her small face as she begged her mother to understand.

Kagome had long since then learned to cook properly and had decided that since the American holiday was coming up now would be a perfect time to celebrate her friendship with her companions. Kagome could only hope it would not turn out the same way as the last one did were Sesshoumaru embarrassed the hell out of her.

Kagome slowly made her way toward her small hut that stood next to the storage shed that she had barely managed to pay the village men to build for her. Making a minute change in direction she headed straight for the shed and opened the door only to freeze. What was Sesshoumaru doing in her shed?! "Sesshoumaru," she began, "what are you doing in my storage shed?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up from the barrel he was examining. "What are these barrels holding?"

Kagome gave a soft sigh why did she even have to explain herself to him. It's not like he even really cared about her reason. "They hold extra food for a small feast my friends and I plan to throw."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly in a thoughtful way. "A feast you say?" Sesshoumaru murmured almost without breath. Kagome shuddered without thinking at the sound of his voice. The shudder was not one of fear. "Why are you having a feast? There is no festival coming upon us soon."

Kagome blinked, why did he want to know? Why was he so curious? "It is a holiday celebrated by my village." Kagome replied hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded once he knew her reasons before standing and brushing past her his sleeve brushing up against her arm as he did so. "Until another time miko."

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome hung her head glumly. Her dinner had been ruined. Maybe not by Sesshoumaru, not even Inuyasha for that matter. Instead it had been someone you would least expect. She didn't understand why Rin had thrown the fit that she had. Kagome hadn't even known the child was nearby.

The small feast had been welcomed by the entire village when she had proposed it. She had even factored in the possibility of traders arriving with their wares. What she had not factored in was one young girl throwing a fit over another young boy snagging the last piece of chocolate pie that had been close to her.

In the end Sesshoumaru had appeared looking most displeased over the fact that the parents of the young boy were berating her for her launching herself at the boy over the table and proceeding to punch the ever living daylights out of him.

Now Kagome could be found slowly moving around the large village square cleaning up the remnants left over from the feast. She had sent the rest of the villagers away saying that she could handle the mess by herself and let the first tear fall as soon as the last villager was out of sight. Nothing she ever planned went right! Kagome hurled the dirty rag in her left hand to the ground without gaining satisfaction. She just didn't understand it. What had gone wrong?

(O)(Time Skip)(O)

Kagome sat in her small hut contemplating simply not celebrating Christmas here in the feudal era and instead going to the future. After all, all of the rest of her attempts at making her friends here in the past had turned out to be complete flops. Maybe she should simply stay were she was born for their holidays? There was no real reason to push holidays upon an era that didn't celebrate them yet.

It was but a week before Christmas and she felt like a stranger amongst people she knew well. How could they not understand that she wanted some semblance of what she considered to be normal? They were surrounded by things and people they were familiar with all the time. What about her? She gave and gave and gave maybe it was time for her to take instead? Show them how it feels to be taken advantage of?

"Come on wench." Inuyasha barked from the doorway of Kagome's hut. "Let's get moving. The shards aren't going to find themselves."

Kagome didn't even look up and instead remained seated, "No Inuyasha. I'm going home for two weeks."

Inuyasha froze as he heard her words. He had just been about to step out of the door when Kagome had replied. "Like hell you're going home."

Kagome bolted to her feet her face unreadable. "Yes I am. You have no say over my actions. I have not in any way deferred to you unless it was in matters of battle or have you so readily forgotten?" Inuyasha stiffened as he wondered, 'She isn't about to say what I think she is, is she?' "It would seem that you have forgotten the fact that I am human. Not demon, not animal I do not follow you as my alpha but as my friend."

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head. Had they really driven her to this point? The point where she refused to simply continue as they were? Where she would simply argue with him about going home until she sat him? Was she finally tired of trying to be nice and instead show just how much of a bitch she could be? "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she doesn't know how important it is for her to go with us. Doesn't she want to see what it is we celebrate this time of year? Or did we hurt her that much by refusing to even try to celebrate one holiday of hers that she has decided to give on trying to celebrate them with us and simply go home to her family by blood and give up on showing us what she saw as important.

"I'm going home." Kagome turned her face away from him, "I want to celebrate a holiday with my family. I tried to tell you about it months ago and the only reaction I got out of you was disgust and refusal. I refuse to try to push upon you what I celebrate but I will celebrate it one way or another whether it is here with all of you or at home." With that Kagome rose to her feet and grasped her packed bag and brushed by him.

"Damn it Kagome, I didn't care! Demons have something," he paused, "similar to what you described and," another longer pause, "Sesshoumaru happened to over hear your description and invited you and me to his palace."

Kagome furrowed a brow and turned toward him her attention firmly caught. "Something similar? How so?"

"I'm not to sure but Kagome please go with me? Just you and me like old times?" Inuyasha couldn't help the small pleading note creeping into his voice.

Kagome's eyes softened and she nodded her assent. "All right Inuyasha, just like old times."

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru had just received word from Jaken that his brother and his miko companion had arrived at the gates mere minutes ago and could barely contain the excitement that threatened to burst from him. Sweeping out of his study he quickly made his way to the gates and gestured for them to be opened. "Welcome little brother. I was hoping you would come." Turning to Kagome he spoke once more, "Miko I had hoped that if he came he would bring you. I wish to apologize for Rin's actions at your feast. Also I wish to request that you stand in as my hostess for this celebration."

Kagome stared wide eyed at him, "But, but Sesshoumaru I don't even know how to act around royals." Kagome paused as she seemed to sway on her feet, "let alone youkai royals." Inuyasha stepped closer just incase he might have to reach out quickly and catch her if she may choose to faint in shock.

"You will do fine miko. You are surprisingly well known amongst many youkai royalties already." Sesshoumaru reassured.

Kagome's brow furrowed, "But how? I mean we know Kouga." She quieted as she began to run through as many of the humanoid looking demons that she could remember, "I doubt that it was the monkey demons."

A few more minutes of mumbling continued before Inuyasha interrupted, "Feh it could very well have been the monkeys seeing as you met the king and got along with him. Not too many can claim that be they human or demon."

"I had not known you knew the monkey king. Though that might very well be the reason he decided to come after her heard me mention the possibility of your arrival." Sesshoumaru interjected before Inuyasha and Kagome could start arguing.

Kagome blushed at his words and ducked her head down sheepishly. "Well we did a little of this and a little of that and then he came to like us."

"Keh more like it was you forcing the rest of us to help them because they were having trouble with defending themselves against the leopard tribes that had tried to take over their territories." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

Kagome grinned but didn't deny that small fact. "You know you enjoyed fighting the leopards."

"And you didn't?" Inuyasha prodded teasingly.

Sesshoumaru simply began to lead the way to their rooms they would be staying in. He was amused by the way they were treating one another. Siblings that got along very well; something he sometimes wished he could claim to do with his little brother. Maybe now he would have the chance to change that though.

(O)(o)(O)

It was now the day before Christmas and a week before Sesshoumaru's celebration. Kagome had been surprised to find out that the celebration was for the birth of the first recorded youkai. Kagome had been most excited to learn about the traditions surrounding it that she had nearly forgotten what day it was. When she had finally remembered she had cautiously explained her own traditions that she celebrates succeeding in capturing Sesshoumaru's full and undivided attention as he listened to her description.

Kagome had decided to spend the rest of the night, as it was quite late, cooped up in her rooms fully intent on continuing her private traditions. Kagome for as long as she could remember would sit by her window on Christmas Eve and draw her knees to her chest before simply staring out the window until it turned midnight. Kagome was never really sure why she did this but it was just the way it was. As she sat in front of the window she began to go over the events that had occurred over the past year and simply sighed. She had quite firmly decided to refrain from trying to celebrate her holidays with her feudal family and simply wait for them to come about here.

Kagome turned her mind to the matter of Sesshoumaru and contemplated his question from the night before. Apparently it was tradition for youkai to announce their impending mating at the ball that was to occur a week from now and he had asked her for some pointers on how to go about asking the female he wanted to mate. She had frozen in shock not sure how she should answer him before finally deciding that yes he had actually asked her that question. Hearing the bell strike twelve Kagome rose to her feet and made her way to bed and lay down falling asleep the instant her head hit he pillows.

(O)(o)(O)

Sesshoumaru listened as Kagome finally slipped into her bed and sighed. She had given him some pointers on how to ask his female. Now he just had to figure out a way to implement the chosen actions. He figured that he would ask tomorrow. Maybe he should request she go for a walk in the gardens, or maybe a picnic? Decisions, decisions but he had to figure it out soon.

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha stared out the windows he was only now truly beginning to see just how much their group and himself had hurt her over the past three months. He hoped that he was beginning to make up for that though. He had even went to the nearby village and got her a present!

(O)(o)(O)

Kagome all but skipped out of her room the next morning despite knowing that Sesshoumaru must be irritated with her for the fact that she was late to breakfast. So late in fact that breakfast had been over for nearly two hours. Grinning she pushed open the doors to Sesshoumaru's study and bounced over to his desk a brightly wrapped box hidden behind her back. "Good morning Sesshoumaru, Merry Christmas!" she chirped happily as she brought the box out from behind her back.

Sesshoumaru glanced up upon her entry and fixed his gaze on the strangely dressed miko. It must be another of her traditions. "Good morning Kagome. Merry," he paused briefly, "Christmas. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes. This is for you!" Kagome said as she eagerly set the box on his desk in front of him. "I hope you like it." Kagome found she was slightly nervous as she had been unsure as to what to get him for Christmas on such short notice.

Sesshoumaru gently drew the box to himself and pulled on the brightly colored bow causing it to come undone almost instantly. Pausing he observed the long wooden box laying before him. What could be in it? As he gently opened the lid he was interrupted as Inuyasha burst into the study. "About time you woke up 'Gome." He grumped before brightening, "this is for you." He held out a plainly wrapped box to the startled miko.

Kagome blinked at him startled then down at the package before smiling at him and reaching into her own pocket and drew out a long thin package from it before holding it out to him. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha now let's watch Sesshoumaru open his present." Turning back she stared at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked down at the box he had closed once more before he slowly, ever so slowly began to lift the lid once more. Upon seeing what was in the box he froze. How in the world had she gotten this? Lifting the whip from the box he carefully examined the beautifully made weapon. It was covered in a clear coat of some type of leather softener if he guessed correctly but underlying that he could smell the faint scent of poison. "Where did you get this?"

Kagome smiled and winked at him, "Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" Kagome didn't want to tell him that it was made by her father. That would only bring up questions she had no wish to answer. "Alright Inuyasha your turn."

Inuyasha gave a bright smile and quickly tore his wrapping off of the box almost similar to a long flat wooden box. Opening the box he couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped him as he lifted a shirt similar to the one he was already wearing with the difference being that the color was a purple so dark it was almost black that seemed to wrap around the front before fading into what the brothers assumed to be a crest of the sunset on the back of it. "Kagome," Inuyasha breathed, "why are you giving me this?"

Kagome smiled gently at him, "You're family even if not by blood you are a Higurashi no matter what."

So they were right about it being a crest? Inuyasha felt his eyes blur with tears and quickly looked down at the box gain to see a matching pair of pants when he noticed a small bulge hidden by the pants. Gently shifting them aside he lifted a dagger from the bottom of the box that was more for decoration then anything else. "Kagome what does this mean?" He was curious but he also had to add, "Open your present."

Kagome giggled and began to unwrap her present from Inuyasha while she explained the significance of the dagger. "It's more of a symbol then anything else. It simply says to anyone who knows what it is that you have a family that is not to be messed with. That should they attack you that it would be taken as an insult to the rest of the clan you belong to." Finished with her explanation as well as her unwrapping she looked down and gasped. What lay in her grasp was a bow made from what she could only assume was bone. The long ivory creation was beautifully carved with a thin flowering vine. She also noticed that with the bow came a quiver of new arrows also mad of the same substance. "Oh Inuyasha this is beautiful!"

'His fang?!' thought Sesshoumaru in shock. 'They just claimed each other as family!' Then a smile attempted to lift the corners of his lips. 'How ironic is that?'

(O)(o)(O)

It was just after lunch and Sesshoumaru had requested that Kagome take a walk through the gardens with him; she had accepted and this is why they could be found walking side by side down the narrow path.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the miko on his arm and gave a small smile at the look of happiness on her face. He too, just as his brother before him, knew that her companions had hurt her deeply by not even attempting to see what it she liked to celebrate. He could understand their reluctance but he could also see the merit that her holidays had. They brought them closer together. He found he was quite fond of the holiday that she dressed up for to tell the truth.

Kagome looked around her with a bright smile on her face. She was truly happy. She had someone to spend Christmas with, even if they didn't completely understand it meaning; heck even Inuyasha was attempting to go along with it and was doing just fine.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome and gathered her to him causing her to emit a squeak of surprise, "Kagome," he began hesitantly, "would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

Kagome's eyes went wide before a huge smile made its way onto her face and threw her arms around his waste as she chanted yes over and over again. She had wondered why he had brought her out here and to have him ask her this was most unexpected but very welcome.

(O)(o)(O)

Inuyasha smiled as he watched his brother by blood and sister by adoption cling to one another. 'Things will work out just fine,' he thought with a smile. A sinister smirk made its way across his face, 'I can't wait for the up coming celebration now.'


End file.
